lastarrivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brisance
Basic Information Bri's life tends to follow a cyclical pattern: gather parts, build explosives, detonate explosives. Her target depends on her mood, but she most frequently explodes herself. It's anyone's guess as to whether these self-detonations are intentional or unintentional, but it is easy to confirm that the girl is a few stars short of a night sky. She'' is'' lucid enough to know that Alpha would not approve of her hobby, so she avoids inquiries by referring to herself as an "artist." Beyond that caution, she cares little for any faction. Her only goal is to create The Perfect Explosion, and it is extremely likely that her latest reincarnation will become the shrapnel of that detonation. Despite this macabre past-time, Bri has a warm (albeit eccentric) personality and buoyant attitude; even when she is being sassy or stubborn, it is rare to see her without a smile or a smirk. She can be frequently seen skipping through the city with her trademark parasol in tow, singing or murmuring fervently to herself. Of course, should you encounter her in a darker mood, it is highly advisable to run (not walk) in the opposite direction. Imprisonment/Deaths/Mutations Bri lost count of her deaths long ago. This was largely due to her losing track of where she originally kept her tally-marks. Now, she keeps her tally-marks in her journal, but her original records are still present on a wall somewhere in the city. As it stands, she estimates that she's died at least twenty-five times, give or take a dozen uncounted deaths. She does not think much of dying; in fact, it sometimes seems as though she is compelled by unseen forces to kill herself. Because of the frequency of her deaths, she does not know whether or not she has a mutation. She does, however, seem far too intelligent for someone of her background. If she were capable of deciphering the complex codes scribbled throughout her journal, perhaps she could determine if she has a mutation at all. Regretfully, she forgets the ciphers with each respawn. Relationships Ivan sees Bri relatively frequently due to her habits, and she wrote in her journal long ago that he, sometimes, appears as a cat. Regretfully, she did not describe what type of cat he is, and so she has a penchant for chasing after any old cat that happens to be roaming the city. Hero provides Bri with new parts in exchange for her wares. Currently, he is the only one that she provides with her meticulously crafted bombs; this, quite simply, is because he brings her useful parts from the Junkyard. Anna Shepard's first stray was Brisance, and she serves three purposes in Bri's life: she provides her with a safe haven, she informs Bri about her life after each reincarnation, and she keeps Bri's journal safe until Bri returns for it. Ward is something of a curiosity to Brisance; she suspects that he has somehow found a way around the forgetfulness that accompanies death, and she is determined to find out what. Alyss captured Bri's imagination (and attention) with a rather macabre drawing of dark figures. They reminded Bri of something, but she cannot remember what. Ben Better trades with Brisance as well, providing her with materials for her "art" in exchange for Flash Grenades. History Eight years ago, Brisance appeared in the Junkyard. She immediately set about building some sort of device, but her attempts were violently cut short by a prowling abomination. Thankfully, Ivan managed to bring her back to the city with her second reincarnation, but not before she managed to grab an armful of parts. Beyond the circumstances of her arrival, no one is certain where she came from. Even her name is dubious; Anna took to calling her "Brisance" after the girl continually rambled on about the word, and because no one else knew what to call her, the name stuck. Most ignore her presence altogether, dismissing her as another of the city's deranged inhabitants. Possessions Despite her frequent deaths, Bri has managed to keep a few things with her throughout her reincarnations. Her journal, as previously mentioned, is entrusted with Anna Shepard. It is a worn, brown leather notebook with all manners of codes and texts sprawled within. Some notes are clearly written by another hand in neat script; Bri's writing, conversely, are feckless. She writes in the margins, sideways, in circles--anything to use the space within to their fullest potential. These notes keeps her up to date with her life, but a good deal of the notes she can never decipher. Her umbrella and sawed-off shotgun are two other items with a knack for reappearing. Though she typically carries them on her person, she always manages to find them again after her reincarnation. The parasol was something she pulled from the refuse at the The Return Point; it used to be bright red, but now is dirtied and charred. The shotgun...well, no one quite knows where she found that. It appears to be handcrafted, replete with initials carved onto its handle. Extras *She constantly carries a rather worn-looking umbrella. This umbrella serves as her shield against shrapnel when she is testing her latest explosives. *The tune she hums and sings the most is "Tiptoe Through the Tulips". Those who are around her frequently may tire of this song (with good reason). *"Brisance" (bri-ZAHNS) is not an actual name; it is a term that refers to the shattering attribute of an explosive, or the speed at which the explosive reaches its maximum pressure. A "brisant" explosive, therefore, reaches maximum pressure so quickly that it makes a shock wave. Story Points and Convos January 2012 *To Market, To Market It's market day, and Anna_Shepard is out and about. Who does she run into today? **Science isn't about "Why." It's about "Why Not!" Brisance and Anna_Shepard discuss heat, comfort, potatoes, and hot peppers. *99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall Hero's at the bar. He's had a really rough day. If you get too close you can smell a bonfire and it's fairly warm around him. **Bri in the Bar Brisance meets with Hero for their usual trade. *Stand in the place where you areGuided tours, no cash required **Observation There is something peculiar about Ward's knack for finding things. Brisance is determined to divulge his secrets. *Extrovert Anna Shepard is amused at Bri's return. Which is good, because it's a distraction from her otherwise dark mood. **Of Boxes, Kittens, and Coats Brisance brings Ward's box to Anna, rudely awakens the kittens, and sheds her too-big coat in favor of a warm fire. *Luminous Brisance is happily working on another of her projects. She would not mind company, but be prepared for an unwarranted lesson in Science. **What are YOU up too? Bri becomes spooked by Alyss's dark sketch. **I LIKE Science Marcelo becomes concerned by Bri's craft. **A New Deal Ben Better and Bri arrange a new trade agreement. *The Doctor is In Arkalian is outside. Someone strike up the chorus. **Accidents Happen After an accidental explosion, Dr. Arkalian confronts Bri for startling him and causing him to mess up his sign. *Walking in a Winter WonderlandBen Better and Brisance take a stroll through the streets. Who will they encounter? **Walking Bri and Ben discuss food and memories, and they encounter Fortuna along the way. *Parting is such Sweet Sorrow Brisance visits the clinic with a limp in her step and a distant look in her eyes. **Goodbye, Sister Brisance writes in her journal and wishes Anna farewell before she departs to detonate herself. *Bada-boom Devlin and Bri meet. It may get explosive **Victory Incandescance Devlin's mutation prompts Brisance to detonate her bomb early. The location is more public than she originally planned. *Lost is a State of Mind Bri has returned, but from what, she can't remember. **Don't Talk to Strangers Brisance meets Haunt, who gives her directions to Anna's Clinic. **The Walk Home Hero and Ben Betterescort Brisance back to Anna's Clinic. March 2012 *Not Quite a First Meeting Bri arrives at Anna's Clinic. **Sisters Anna reminds Bri about her identity. April 2012 *Redrum, Redrum Upon reading her journal, Brisance had come to two conclusions: first, her explosion had not happened where she intended it to, and, second, it was quite possible that foul play was involved. But how could she catch her murderer without her memory? **Lunch with a Friend In which Ben Better and Bri discuss the circumstances of her "murder" and go out for lunch. **Forgetful Remembrance Ward and Brisance are reunited, but neither can remember the other. **A New DealHauntmeets Brisance, learns that her name isn't Jess, and agrees to help her catch her "murderer." *Character Event: Not with a Bang but a Whimper Brisance found a box of materials in her room, and she's intent on putting them to good use for her customers. Regretfully, her materials are far more effective than she bargained for. **Stupid Girl After she accidentally causes the water tower to explode, Hero has to come to the rescue.